disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierrick's Great Adventure of Walt Disney World
Plot British Mickey Mouse Donald Duck and Goofy infiltrates the world's largest untapped Money, owned by a group of Lemon Weasels. After being discovered, he is forced to flee and fake his death''.'' Pierrick David returns home to St-Césire and reunites with best friend Tristan David and Tom and Jocelyne and Mom and Dad and Roxy dog. Former Big T.V oil tycoon Mickey Mouse, now a green power advocate, announces a racing series called the "Walt Disney World", as a means to promote Allinol Biofuel Although Pierrick David initially refuses to participate, Steve Davidson's challenge, as well as Tristan David's intervention, leads Pierrick David to enter the Disney World. At Mom and Dad's urging, Pierrick David agrees to take Tristan David with him, only to have the tow truck embarrass him repeatedly in Orlando with his jovially ignorant antics Downtown Disney House of Blues Mickey and the Friend Dusty Tails singing "If You Want It To Be Good Boy (Get Yourself A Bad Girl)" Sexy Look Pierrick David and Tristan David and Tom and Jocelyne and Mom and Dad and Roxy dog. Meanwhile, a group of "lemon" led by Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Weasels an unknown mastermind owns the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. They secretly plot to secure their oil profits by using a weapon disguised as a television camera to ignite the Disney's Worlds; at a Magic Kingdom. Mickey, astonished to be in the Cinderella Castle, inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Princess Aurora's heads. The Mickey Meet Princess Aurora's are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The Princess Aurora tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then go to bed early. So, when looking at the Princess Aurora in the mirror and realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the Princess Aurora reassures the beggar saying that to rule that requires only Princess Aurora things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true Princess Aurora with his real Kiss. The Mickey, disguised as a beggar, down the window, Promotional event in Disney Parade in order to receive information about the mastermind; however, Weasels is cornered by Zündapp's henchmen and passes his information to an unsuspecting Tristan David before being captured and subsequently killed. As a result, Kaa and Mr.Toad mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. During the first race in Disney's Hollywood Studio, Mickey and the Friend help a still-oblivious Tristan David evade Weasels; Pierrick, however, longs for the spotlight and tries to come up with a plan that will encourage humans to provide animal actors with better parts, such as by assembling a massive cluster of animals and trying to put on a musical performance for the humans to see. Later, he is given advice by Giselle (while masking her true heartless personality with a sweet one, as she always does) through song on how to interest and satisfy audiences, and Pierrick takes this information to heart and groups together the animals for yet another performance in hopes of attracting the attention of the humans. However, Giselle, fearing that her spotlight is in jeopardy with the animals around, has Willie the Giant assist her in flooding Disney's Hollywood Studio while the director is giving an interview on her latest film and getting the animals blamed and fired. Everybody is depressed by being barred from acting in Disney's Hollywood Studio (especially Pierrick, who was convinced by Giselle that she was trying to help the animals), who comes up with a plan for attracting the humans' attention yet again in the process, Tristan David inadvertently gives Pierrick David bad advice which causes him to lose the race. Meanwhile, Weasels uses the weapon on several race cars. At the end of his patience with Tristan David's embarrassing behavior as well as causing his loss, Pierrick David berates Tristan David, who decides to return to St-Césire. Mickey Mouse, who still believes Tristan David is an American spy, drafts him into foiling Zündapp's plot. In Epcot, the Pierrick David sees a couple of Weasels trying to steal a Chicken from Belle and her two children, saying it is for the king. But the Pierrick David in disguise orders them to return the chicken. The Weasels throw a pumpkin over him for a crown and leave, not believing he is the true Pierrick David, a disguised Tristan David infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Weasels, meanwhile, use their weapon on most of the Sushi Tristan and Tom eat Wasabi. With the Allinol fuel under suspicion, Axlerod suspends its use for the in Disney's Animal Kingdom; however, Pierrick David decides to continue using it. The criminals decide to kill Pierrick David; upon hearing this, Tristan David blows his cover and is captured along with Weasels. Rendered unconscious, Tristan David has a mortifying dream where he sees his recent activities in a different perspective and realizes how foolish he has been acting, until he wakes up tied up inside Big Bentley along with Weasels, Meanwhile, Jenny discovers Pierrick David's ransom note, and attempts to meet Pierrick David's demands, escorted by Patty. Jenny then meets with Pierrick David, initially oblivious that he had ransomed Simba. Pierrick David, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Jenny was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Simba back freely. Suddenly, Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her. Jenny is found by the owner of a local House Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, and his bear, Rabbit, but Pooh and Rabbit see Jenny's face in an advert about the bounty and telephone Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant after trapping Jenny in a Ferris wheel. Weasels overhears the telephone conversation and a race begins to reach Jenny first. Mickey and Frends and Simba to rescue Jenny from Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant, but the animals are confronted by Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant and his Weasels after they free her. Amos Slade and Widow Tweed then arrives at the scene and saves the group with his scooter and a chase follows through Walt Disney World, and right into the subway tunnels. Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Giselle and Willie the Giant, driving like a maniac, pursues Amos Slade and Widow Tweed through the subway. Jenny accidentally ends up on Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp' and Giselle and Willie the Giant hood, and Simba and Pierrick and Mickey attempt a rescue. Weasels fall off the car in a struggle and die when they fall onto the train tracks. In an almost suicidal move, Pinocchio takes control of Amos Slade and Widow Tweed scooter as Amos Slade and Widow Tweed attempts to retrieve Jenny, and Pinocchio drives the scooter up the side of a bridge as Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Willie the Giant' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, obliterating Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Willie the Giant and sending him and his car toppling into the Hudson River Giselle say Oh No. Pierrick and Mickey and Simba managed to survive the train collision and are reunited with Jenny and the others. Allinol plot is Steve Davidson, who is forced to deactivate the bomb in a final confrontation, after which he is arrested along with Weasels and the lemons However, Giselle, frustrated and agitated by her poor attempts at wrecking the animals' show, shouts at Pierrick for trying to attract all of the focus away from her, and confesses to flooding Downtown Disney. However, Giselle screaming is inadvertently picked up and amplified by a nearby microphone, unveiling the truth and having her fired. So, the animals are rewarded with larger movie parts from then onward, their dreams coming true. As a reward for his heroism, Tristan David is knighted by the Sykes and returns home with his friends, where the cars from the Grand Prix take part in the unofficial St-Césire Grand Prix. Fillmore reveals that before the last race, Sarge replaced Pierrick David's Allinol with Fillmore's organic fuel, which prevented Pierrick David from being affected by the weapon. Mickey and the Friend invite Tristan David to join them in another spy mission, but he declines, claiming that he is where he belongs. He does, however, get to keep the rockets they gave him earlier, which he uses in the St-Césire race, while the spies take off on their latest mission. Cast *Pierrick David as Himself *Tristan David as Himself *Nathalie Belle-Isle as Mom *Alex Létourmeau as Dad *Vincent Martella as Tom *Alyson Stoner as Jocelyne *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Heather Locklear as Dusty Tails *Jonah Bobo as Tod *Harrison Fahn as Copper *Marabina Jaimes as Miss Sonia *Kat Cressida as Alice *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Princess Aurora *Amy Adams as Giselle *Matt Weinberg as Young Simba *Kath Soucie as Miss Emily *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCray as Baloo *Alec Murphy as Dr.Homer Lepage *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Widow Tweed *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip and The Queen of Hearts *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit and March Hare and Mr. Toad *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Steve Davidson as Himself *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Robin Williams as Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Albert Brooks as Sykes *Blake Clark as Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Steven Wright as Pumbaa *Rob Paulsen as Timon and Jaq *Wayne Knight as Bob Samon *Frank Welker as Chicken and Roxy dog *Natalie Gregory as Jenny *Maurice LaMarche as Water Rat and Weasels no.6 *Corey Burton as Dale and Captain Hook and Mole and Gus *Will Ryan as Police no.1 and Police no.2 and Willie the Giant *Neil Ross as Police no.3 and Cooking *Martin Short as Monkey and Weasels no.8 *Tim Curry as Cat and Dog and Weasels no.9 *James Belushi as Police no.4 Songs #You Might Think - Winnie the Pooh #Kids in America - Mickey Mouse #Eye Of The Tiger - Baloo and Mowgli #Come See About Me - Cinderella and Mice Friends #Crocodile Rock - Peter Pan #Life is a Party - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy #L' Histoire d'Une Fee, C'est - Belle and Beast #By Your Side - Patty #Palisades Park - Pinocchio #These Boots Are Made For Walkin' - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck #It Is You (I Have Loved) - Ariel #I Hear a Symphony - Snow White #I've Done It All - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl #Lights!!! Camera!!! Action!!! - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto #Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Snow White, Princess Aurora, Cinderella, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Ariel, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Alice, Mad Hatter, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Belle, Beast, Baloo, Mowgli, Tiana and Naveen #Respect - Minnie Mouse #Footloose - Aladdin, Jasmine and Geine #I'm A Believer - Alice #Like Wow! - Peter Pan #When You Love - Tiana and Naveen #To God All Praise and Glory - Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket Category:Movies Category:2013 films